Let the Games Begin
by HypotheticallyOfCourse
Summary: Logan Mitchell's life was changed forever when his name was called to be in the Hunger Games. When his competition is a beautiful, blonde boy from District 11, how can he kill him? Logan must now choose between his life and his newfound reason for living.
1. The Names Are Reaped

**Author's Note: **Okay, I deleted my other story because of the lack of response and the lack of inspiration I was getting. I had a total writer's block and couldn't get over it. Now, I'm writing this one. I got the idea from reading the Hunger Games. It's not a complete crossover because it's only Big Time Rush characters, but it's based on it. Anyway, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush or the Hunger Games. The only thing I own is the OCs that my wicked mind creates.

**The Names Are Reaped**

Logan stood silently in the meadow watching the sly fox try and slink towards the mockingjay that sat perched on a pine tree branch. Little did the fox know that it was being stalked. The slight brunette boy raised his knife up behind his head, positioning just by his right ear. With a movement faster than the wind itself, the knife flew through the trees, coming to a stop right in the fox's chest.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Logan's lips. It was amazing how accurate he was with a knife. He'd had to learn how to work with weapons at a small age; his family depended on it.

Logan walked up to the fox's dead, bleeding carcass. It would fetch a good price at the butcher's shop. The pelt would make a cool cap, too.

A sudden noise alerted Logan that he was not alone in the meadow. His muscles tensed and his hand clenched the knife that was still lodged in the fox's body. A few more leaves crackled, and then a twig snapped. Whoever it was, they weren't worried about being quiet. Soon, a voice sounded through the trees.

"Hey, 'Tense, you catch anything?" James's melodic words rang out to Logan's ears. Logan turned around to catch sight of the beautiful boy that stood before him. James was a tall and thin with long, shaggy brunette hair. Before James turned twelve, he used to be obsessed about the way he looked. Ever since he was eligible to be chosen in the reaping, though, he didn't care anymore. James's thought process was that if he was going to die in the Hunger Games, he didn't want to be Capitol pretty. Still, he was the best looking man in District 12.

Now, Logan wasn't necessarily gay, except he totally was, but you couldn't deny that James was a looker.

Logan just smirked at the many rabbits that had been unfortunate enough to be caught in the snares that James had set earlier that day.

"I told you not to call me ''Tense' anymore, didn't I?" Logan asked politely. The nickname had been given to him from his real name, Hortense, and the fact that he was very suspicious and never relaxed around James when they had first met. Logan had been stand-offish and snarky.

"Yeah, but I really don't care what you think," James replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

James and Logan had been brothers for as long as they could remember. Both of their father's had died in a cave-in in the mines that District 12 got their coal from. District 12 was the coal mining district, just like District 11 was agriculture and how District 7 was lumber and paper. The way they had met was somewhat unconventional at the least.

In the ceremony where their fathers had been memorialized, the two boys had stood by each other, James two years older. Soon after the medals were handed out, Logan had taken off from Central Square and into the meadow, past the gate that separated District 12 from the unknown, which they stood in now. James had quickly followed, slightly intrigued by the young, small boy with the bright chocolate eyes. They'd been friends ever since James had forced Logan back into the District.

Logan shook his head at the memory and glanced at his watch. It was almost time for the reaping.

"Come on, James, we have to bounce," Logan stated, placing the knife carefully in his belt loop.

James frowned, hooking the snares to his own jeans. Logan couldn't understand why James would be sad; for this was the last time his name would have to be in the reaping.

Every person from ages twelve to eighteen had their names automatically put in the reaping. When they were twelve, it was put it once. When they were thirteen, it was put in twice. When they were fourteen, it was put it three times, and so on. If people were really desperate from starvation, like everyone in District 12 was, you could sign up for something called a tesserae and have your name put in an extra time for food. It was a harsh agreement, but, for some, necessary.

James was now eighteen, while Logan was still only fifteen, turning sixteen somewhere in the next three months. If they both added up how many times their names had been put in the reaping, James had been in over forty-five times. Logan had been in over thirty times.

"Why're you so glum, buddy?" Logan asked, trying desperately to lighten the mood. He swung an arm around James's broad shoulders and they started walking towards the fence that separated them from the District.

James sighed as they continued walking. "It's not fair. The reaping, the Hunger Games, everything; it's just not right to do this."

Logan's sigh mimicked James's. He was right; this wasn't fair.

Back before the Hunger Games were created, before the Capitol was in rule, a place called the United States was a super power in the world. The country became so powerful, it destroyed every other continent, country, and island but its own. Soon, people in the U.S. began to turn on themselves. In this time of tragedy, a new power rose up. They called themselves the Capitol and divided the remaining survivors into thirteen Districts. Those who were lucky got into the Career Districts who had all of the money, like District 1 and 2 and 4. Others were lumped into District 11 and 12, the Districts where the poor and hungry resided.

Soon, some Districts grew wary of being controlled by the Capitol. District 13 became so convinced that the Capitol running things meant death that they had an uprising and rebelled. The Capitol quickly shut it down and exterminated anyone and anything living in that District. As punishment for this rebellion, every year, all the Districts must choose one boy and one girl from ages 12 to 18 to go to the Hunger Games and fight to the death until only one is left.

Logan couldn't agree any more that this wasn't fair, but it had been going on since before Logan's parents were born. What could they do?

Quickly, the boys reached the fence. They stopped and listened to see if the electric current was running through it. It wasn't most of the time, but it was safe to check. Logan lifted up the fence while James crawled under it with their catch. After Logan was through they parted ways, giving each other a manly slap on the back. They'd both have to wait to sell their hunt; the reaping was too close.

Logan made it home soon, avoiding all Peacekeepers that kept a look out for things that were trouble. They didn't do a very good job in this District, but it didn't bother people much.

The short brunette flung his door open, dropping the dead fox on the table. He sighed as he looked around at the dust covered furniture and the dirt coated floor. The house used to be at the very least tidy, till Logan's father died. Then, his mother went into a deep depression that she hasn't really gotten out of. His mother usually just lazes around in bed all day doing nothing. Logan has to keep her fed and the house theirs with the money he gets from his illegal hunts. He doesn't have time to keep it clean.

His footsteps were practically soundless as he moved across the hall to his mother's room. Logan pushed open the already slightly ajar door and walked to his mother's bed. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he shook her awake.

"Mother, it's time for the reaping," Logan said quietly. He knew she had headaches.

"It's the reaping already? I could have sworn it was just a few months ago," Joanna, his mother, stated, confused.

Logan sighed, a feeling of sadness overcoming him. "No, Mom that was a year ago. It's today. It's mandatory."

"Okay," Joanna said.

The next half-hour was spent getting ready to go to Central Square to hear the names being called and to see which two kids would be sentenced to their death. It was such a shame, and the Capitol made it seem to be a celebration.

Logan and his mother were ready and walking to Central Square before they knew it. Logan had to leave his mother to stand in the crowd while he took his place next to the other sixteen year-old boys. It was the same like this every year. Everyone was tense and worried, wondering if their name was going to be called, if they were going to die, for only one person from District 12 had ever won: Gustavo Rocque.

Logan looked up to where the previous victor was sitting. Man, he had really let himself go since the Games almost twenty years ago. It was clear by his blood shot eyes that he was completely hammered. Logan pitied the kids that had to be mentored by him.

Kelly Wainwright stood on the platform that stood erect before everyone. She was the spokeswoman for District 12, and she would be moving the tributes along through the Games.

"Hello everyone," Kelly said, smiling brightly into the cameras that filmed the entire Games, "Welcome to the Seventy-Seventh annual Hunger Games!"

Then, President Snow, the president of the Capitol and all of the Districts read the history of the Hunger Games, making it seem as though this was a grand thing.

After that, Kelly grinned radiantly at everyone. In her shining voice, she said, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

Logan gulped. Ladies were first. The slip of paper that had been picked was read in front of everyone. It read: Camille Roberts.

Logan knew who that was. He'd seen her around school a few times. It was a shame that she'd have to die. Oh well.

Kelly then stuck her hand into the container that held the boys' names. She drew out the slip of paper and turned to the camera again. She read the name in her slick voice.

As soon as she read the name, Logan's heart stopped beating.

The name on the slip of paper was: _Hortense Logan Mitchell_.

**Author's Note: **Wow that was long. Well, how did you like it? Kendall and Carlos and other characters will be introduced later. Oh, by the way, this will be Kogan because I love them together! Please R&R!


	2. Gone Forever, Gone For Good

**Author's Note: **Due to the amazing responses that I got yesterday, I'm writing another one today. Thanks to all the reviews; they made my day when I checked my e-mail. Also, I have some reviews to respond too!

MooMooMik: I guess I could throw in some Cargan friendship, but don't count on them ending up together. Ha ha!

To the person with no name: Well, now that I look back, it should be in the Crossover section, but I was extremely tired, so I wasn't thinking. That's my fault!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Gone Forever, Gone For Good**

Logan barely registered the pressure on his back, shoving him to the stage. His ears only slightly caught the strangled cry that belonged to his mother. As he made his way to the raised platform, an icy cold swept through his veins. Logan had never expected his name to be called; no matter how many times his name had been entered in the reaping. It was shocking and mind blowing.

When he reached the stage to stand by Camille, he turned to face the crowd. All of them had the same expression on their face; sympathy. Some also showed relief, for they knew they wouldn't have to be the ones to die for the Capitol's sick Games.

A single sight caught Logan's eyes. James was standing with the other eighteen year-old boys. The look on his face would have been funny, but the circumstances said otherwise. His mouth hung open and his hazel eyes were blown wide. Logan could kind of understand how that felt; to know that you're family, your brother, was going to die. It must have been depressingly surprising.

"Well, we have our tributes from District 12!" Kelly shouted to the crowd, trying to remain cheerful, though she kept throwing a glance at the two tributes. "They will have time to say goodbye to their friends and family, and then they will get on the trains to head to the Capitol!"

Logan knew he'd have time to say goodbye. Every tribute got a few minutes alone with everyone who wanted to send their farewells. Sometimes, peoples own mothers wouldn't go to say goodbye, for it'd be too hard to see them knowing they were going to die.

The two tributes were ushered along into the District's town hall. Logan looked over to Camille while they were walking, taking in her appearance. She was cute, with her long, thick curly hair and big dark eyes, but she was the enemy now. Logan, if someone else didn't first, would have to kill her. No use trying to make nice.

As if reading his mind, Camille turned to him and said, "I hope you know that just because we're from the same District, it doesn't mean that I'll hesitate to kill you if I have to." Her eyes were narrowed and her chin up high.

Logan was slightly shocked that this threat came from such a petite girl. Her confidence made him size her up. Camille was small, not much muscle or meat on her bones. Then again, no one in District 12 was very beefy, not with all the starvation happening. He really shouldn't even be speaking, for he wasn't that tall or big either.

The two tributes were lead to different rooms in the building. Family and friends had ten minutes to say goodbye before they were shipped off to the Capitol. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Sitting there, shaking and waiting, was a hard thing to do when all Logan wanted was to bolt out of town hall, run to the meadow, and never be seen again. But he couldn't do that, not now, not ever.

Joanna was the first to come and say farewell. She ran into the room crying hysterically. Logan opened his arms and she flew into them, sobbing into his chest and staining his t-shirt with her tears. He just held her, wondering how his death would affect her when she'd already lost the love of her life in a cave-in. After a few minutes, he held her back.

"Mama," Logan started, calling her by the old nickname he'd used when he was little, "you have to take care of yourself, okay?" He was so worried that she wouldn't make it through the Games even though she wasn't in them.

Joanna wiped her eyes and stood up straight. For this moment, she looked like the mom that Logan knew and grew up with. It sent a pang through his heart. "Okay, Logie, okay," she said, and for once it was like Logan was a child again.

James came in next and flung his arms around Logan in a manly hug. They stayed in the embrace for a few seconds before James pulled back, keeping one hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. He just looked him in his chocolate eyes and nodded. They both knew it was most likely the last time they'd see each other. Before James walked away, however, Logan tugged him behind.

The tall boy was confused until Logan said, "Make sure my mother is okay, right?"

James looked at him sympathetically and nodded. They hugged once more and then James left. Logan sat down again, knowing that there would be no more people to come and see him. This assumption was wrong, though.

Mercedes Griffin strode into the room. She was the mayor's daughter. Logan only knew her because he and James sometimes sold the pelts or herbs that they collected in their illegal hunts to them. It was amazing that Mayor Griffin hadn't arrested the boys yet, considering that they were breaking the law almost every Sunday.

She sat down next to Logan and put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. Mercedes took something from her pocket and started fiddling around with it. Then, she put whatever it was to his chest and lifted his t-shirt up so he could see it. There, in stunning platinum and gold, was a mockingjay pin. It was shining platinum flying around a circle made of pure gold. The pin was beautiful.

Mockingjays were created when the Capitol created jabberjays. Jabberjays were made to spy on the Districts and they could repeat full conversations in human language. During that time, no one could get away with anything. The jabberjays soon started to record the Capitol's discussions, too, making them a threat. The Capitol then shooed them into the wilderness where they mated with mockingbirds. The species that was created were mockingjays, beautiful birds that could sing any tune a person sang to them. They were forced into the wild where people couldn't see the Capitol's mistake.

Logan couldn't understand why Mercedes would give him this, for they weren't good friends. She just kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, leaving him in wonder and surprise.

Kelly came in and collected both tributes. Logan shot a glance at Camille, who looked as though she had been crying so hard. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were blotchy. Logan knew that it was a bad thing to cry. The whole Hunger Games were filmed, and if you cried, it made you look weak to your opponent.

Logan and Camille were loaded onto a train along with many other attendants and the former victor himself; Gustavo.

Logan looked all around the train, through all of the compartments, trying to keep his mind off of the Games that were coming up. He was soon asked to come back to the front car, though, because the other Districts' reaping were on, and that was mandatory to watch for everyone.

Everyone sat looking at the T.V. in the front of the train. Some looked interested while others just tried not to grimace. Logan was just staring at the television, trying to figure out what kind of competition he would have.

He'd already ruled in favor of the Career Districts. Even though you weren't supposed to train before the Games, the Career Districts did. It was to make extra sure that one of their tributes won. It really wasn't fair, but no one dared argue it.

All of the Districts' reapings were broadcasted. Logan was only hardly paying attention, so he only caught a few names and faces. He saw a girl named Jo Taylor from District 2, and another girl named Lucy Stone from District 6. From District 9, he saw a young, energy-filled boy who went by Carlos Garcia. He seemed happy when he was picked, bouncing up to the stage and hopping up and down slightly on his heels.

When they got to District 11, however, things changed. Logan barely paid any consideration when a girl named Jennifer was picked, but when the boy was picked, it got his care. The boy that was picked could be described in three words: tall, blonde, and eyebrows. He was gorgeous and Logan couldn't take his eyes off of him. He made sure to listen closely for the name.

Kendall Knight.

It was an unusual name, but it fit him. Logan looked into the emerald green eyes that kept glancing toward the camera. Kendall walked toward the platform that was stationed in District 11. Before he could reach it, a little girl with brown hair ran up to him. She flung her arms around his waist, tears heavily crawling down her face. The girl looked like she was pleading with Kendall, trying to get him to stay.

Kendall pried her off of him and knelt down to her level. He said a few words and then got up to walk back to the stage. The girl was pulled back by a woman who had fresh tears in her eyes. To Logan, it looked like they were family. He wasn't entirely sure, though.

Kendall stood on the platform with his head held high and a stony look in his eyes. It was completely enticing. His eyes were staring straight into the camera, right at Logan, and into the very recesses of his soul. The small boy's mind went blank and he didn't even notice when it switched to District 12's reapings. He then saw his own face when he'd been picked. There was pure shock but no fear. That made Logan proud.

Soon, the reapings were over and everyone was sent to bed. Sleep didn't come very easy to Logan, but it eventually came.

When he awoke, the train had stopped moving, meaning that they were at the Capitol. Everyone was loaded off and Logan was immediately blinded by flashing cameras and lights. It was all too much.

Kelly rushed up to them, clutching a clipboard in her hands. "Alright guys, before you're introduced to the entire Capitol, you'll be fixed by the stylists!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly.

Logan sighed. This was what James meant by "Capitol pretty." Before the tributes were presented to everyone everywhere, they were beautified and fixed so that they were the Capitol's idea of appealing.

The last thought in Logan's mind before he was forced into the Capitol building was if Kendall from District 11 would need a stylist.

**Author's Note: **That was another long one. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorited, or added it to their story alerts. It made my day! Well, R&R!


	3. Shown Off Like a Jewel

**Author's Note: **Okay, let me apologize for this late freaking update. It's just that the holidays are here and life has been really hectic with everyone coming and going and then having to go shopping. Gosh, life is hard!

On that note, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story. It makes me so excited to get e-mails like that.

Also, I'd like to wish my readers a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I had a great one, and I hope you did too.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own Big Time Rush. I keep them in my basement and make them reenact all of my favorite episodes. Ha ha, just kidding!

**Shown Off Like a Jewel**

Logan was being ushered along and was only partly paying attention to Kelly's rambling about how they were right on schedule. It was really starting to get exhausting to try and keep up.

He couldn't stop staring at the glorious and pristine walls that surrounded him. The building's ceiling was so high that Logan had to crane his neck to see the entire thing. It was beautifully decorated with gold lining and paintings of nature and what looked to be humans but they were adorned with white feathered wings. He wondered what they were as he walked across the marble floor.

"So, we need to get you two shipped off to the stylists and prepared for the grand introduction for the Capitol. Well, we'll have Camille be prepared by Steve and Logan you're getting Buddha Bob. They both take care of you and make you look so well and…" Kelly rambled incessantly, losing Logan's allusive attention. He barely even caught the name of his stylist.

_What kind of name is Buddha Bob? _Logan thought as flashes of a giant man with a beard down to his waistline crossed through his mind. He shuddered at the thought of being prepared by someone like that.

Eventually, Logan was veered off in a different direction than the rest of group and was left alone to walk to the room that held his prep team. He tried to look around to see if any of the other tributes were around, but he couldn't see anyone else. His feet carried him across the floor, following Kelly's directions.

"Go straight; take a left, third door on your right…" Logan muttered to himself, his eyes staring intensely at his own shoes. They were a lot more interesting to him right now than the glamorous walls of the Capitol building.

All of the sudden, just as Logan looked up, he ran right into someone. He caught a flash of blonde before he scattered to the floor, sprawled out under the heavy yet light weight of another body.

Logan looked up to meet the emerald green eyes that had haunted him ever since he'd seen the reaping. They stared back at him with that same intensity as they had through the television, only this time the gaze had a mixture of shock and pleasant surprise.

Stuttering, the blonde boy shoved himself off of Logan and stood up while offering a hand to the kid who was still lying on the floor.

With a small gulp of nervousness, Logan clasped his hand around Kendall's and hoisted himself upwards. When he was standing, he noticed that his and Kendall's bodies were a little too close for normality. Neither moved away, though.

"Oh, crap, I'm so sorry," Kendall said, looking positively frantic. "Are you okay?"

It was Logan's turn to stutter. The voice that came from him was strong and sure, very unlike Logan's own timid and high-pitched tone. Slowly, he started shaking his head. Kendall's large eyebrows moved up into his hairline. That notion gave Logan a chance to recover.

"Uh, it's okay, er, I'm fine," Logan sputtered out. His mouth couldn't seem to work and it was frustrating him.

Kendall's lips curved into a small smile. "Alright, so you're okay?" Kendall then realized that they were standing close and took a small step back.

_Took you long enough to figure that out. _Logan thought.

Kendall started switching his weight from foot to foot. Logan couldn't believe that he was making the blonde nervous.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Logan said smiling a little.

"So," Kendall began, "what's your job here? Prep team? Stylist?" He asked it with a slightly joking tone.

Logan's smile faltered for a second. Kendall didn't know that Logan was going to be one of the twenty-three people trying to kill him. "I'm a tribute from District 12," Logan said, mumbling as if he didn't want to get it out.

Kendall's smile disappeared on the spot. His eyes grew hard and he quickly dropped his gaze. He put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet again. The tension was rolling off of him in waves.

"I'd better get to my stylist," Kendall whispered just loud enough for Logan to hear him. He walked off swiftly and didn't even spare Logan a passing glance.

Logan stood rooted in his spot. He shook his head and called himself and idiot under his breath.

While walking to his stylist's room, Logan kept his eyes staring straight ahead. Because of this, Logan didn't notice when Kendall's emerald green eyes stared at his retreating figure.

!

Logan sat in what looked like a dentist's chair, yet it was surprisingly comfortable. He was waiting for his prep team to show and to say he was getting impatient was an understatement.

They burst through the door looking utterly ridiculous. All three were girls who could have been pretty once. Now, however, they were drenched head to toe in Capitol make-up and dyes. The first one had bright pink hair that was probably as natural as the buildings that stood in nature. The one in the middle had her skin a purple hue, making her look like an alien. The last one had multiple piercings littered all over her face.

It was safe to say that Logan was scared.

"You're Hortense Mitchell, correct?" Pink-hair asked, a little too brightly.

"It's just Logan," the brunette said. He didn't like the thought of them making him _pretty._

"Oh, okay, Logan. We're the Jennifers!" the Jennifer with the piercings said.

Three girls of the same name. One word to describe that; interesting.

They went right into beautifying Logan. They plucked his eyebrows, waxed his chest and back, and cut his fingernails. The Jennifers made him take a bath and then come out with only his towel on. He felt awkward and out of place; he'd never been pretty much naked in front of anyone before.

After cutting his hair and scrubbing the dirt out of every crevice in his body, the girls started moisturizing his skin. Before he knew it, Logan was ready for Buddha Bob.

When he came in, he was not like Logan had expected. Buddha Bob did have a beard, yes, but it was only down to his chest. The man's hair was scraggly and standing up straight, and he looked as if he'd been electrocuted, but the hair looked as if it'd been styled that way. The rest of him was normal, though, dressed up in typical Capitol clothing. Maybe Buddha Bob just liked looking as if he were a cave man.

"Uh, Logan," Buddha Bob started, his voice gruff, "I'm going to need you to stand."

Logan stood up, keeping his fist clenched in his towel. Buddha Bob took something out of the drawer in the dresser that stood in the corner. The rough-looking man handed it to Logan and went outside to wait for him to change.

Logan looked at the outfit that the stylist wanted him to wear. It was a full body suit covering him from the neck down. The thing was pure black spandex. This was it?

Logan let the stylist know that he was done. Buddha Bob came in and apparently, the spandex wasn't just it. The bearded man gave him baggy, black pants that felt heavier than they looked. Logan's front was left alone except for a pendant that was shaped like an open flame but was pure black. A cape was attached to his shoulders, another pure black article of clothing. The shoes that he put on were tight and black, too.

Since District 12 was the coal mining District, the tributes were usually dressed up with hardhats and black jumpsuits. At least Logan didn't have to wear a helmet.

Buddha Bob then started sticking a wet paste in his hair. When Logan tried to shoo him off, the stylist just shushed him.

"Calm down, it'll be fine," was all he said.

After a few more minutes of having paste put in his raven locks, Logan was let to look in the mirror. He felt that he looked plain, for his clothes were all black, but Buddha Bob had another idea. With a little remote, the Buddha Bob pressed a button and Logan's pants and pendant started glowing with a fire-like quality. He looked as if he were a burning flame, blazing through the world. His hair was another thing entirely. The paste activated and shined. It changed into a different fire color each time he blinked; red, orange, yellow, and even blue. It gave his hair brilliant highlights that stood out proudly from his almost black looking hair.

Buddha Bob smiled at his work. "Good and your cape will be set on fire for the introduction, okay?" This made Logan do a double take.

"What? I'm not going to be on _fire_?I'll die!" Logan gaped at him, wondering if he was crazy.

"Logan, it'll be a harmless fire. Trust me," Buddha Bob said with a steady look in his eye. He nodded when he saw that Logan had calmed and pulled something out of his pocket. Logan tried to see what it was, but he couldn't catch sight of it. Buddha Bob stuck whatever it was to his chest and turned him to see the mirror again. Right over Logan's heart was the mockingjay pin; Logan had a token to take into the arena.

Deemed that he looked good, Buddha Bob pushed Logan out of the door. Kelly showed up and just about burst with pleasure.

"My goodness, Logan, you look _amazing!_ You're going to get so many sponsors. Just you wait!" Kelly threw her arms around Logan's waist, still smiling. Logan's muscles immediately tensed up and he put his hands on her shoulders to throw her off. When he realized that she was hugging him, he relaxed a bit, but not enough to hug her back.

Camille came to them wearing an outfit in a completely different fashion then Logan's. The brunette boy had forgotten that stylists didn't work together anymore. Stylists had tried to ally the two tributes for the certain district; it didn't turn out well.

Camille turned her head snobbishly away from Logan, not that he cared. He was going to have to kill her anyway.

Logan and Camille were lead to the very front of the Capitol building. It had been completely transformed into a stage that was in front of everyone that resided in the Capitol. Carriages were lined up to go out and face the people, each one for a different District.

The one for District 12 was solid black metal that had flames painted on it. It was covered in coal dust, yet it didn't look dirty. Burnt plants were intertwined through the wheels and the body of the carriage. It was a sight to see.

Logan looked around at the other tributes costumes. It was true; none was quite as superior as his. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see Gustavo and his bloodshot eyes. Logan could clearly smell the rotten alcohol that coated his breath. It was very nauseating.

"Good luck out there kid. With that costume, you might just win," Gustavo said. He gave him a smile, but it seemed forced and bitter.

Logan and Camille were thrown onto the carriage. The brunette boy was still very confused at the compliment from Gustavo. He'd find out what it meant in training.

Soon, the carriages were rolling across the stage. They were all decorated beautifully and majestic in their movements, but none quite compared to Logan's. Then, the District 11 carriage rode onto the stage and the blonde boy took Logan's breath away.

District 11 was the agriculture District and it sure showed in their costumes and carriage. The carriage was decorated with brightly colored flowers and the petals were almost neon. Plants wrapped around the carriage's body in a green blanket. The costumes were a similar story. Kendall's chest was almost completely bare. From his waist, green grass and vines tangled upwards to his shoulders and tapered off as if they'd grown on him. His blonde hair was pushed back to reveal his emerald eyes and held in place by a crown made of twigs and leaves. A pair of white buck skin shorts was attached to his bottom.

Logan was astonished.

The carriage lurched forward and Logan noticed that his back was really warm. He turned to see that the cape had indeed been set on fire. His heart beat faster and he started to panic until he came face to face with the crowd. Logan had seen other tributes in front of crowds and tried to do what they did. He smiled and waved.

The crowd went berserk and cheered so loud that Logan almost had to cover his ears. He looked over at Camille and his smile only grew when he realized that she thought the applause was for her.

The carriage then came back into the building and stopped. It had happened so very fast that Logan was almost disappointed that it was over.

He stepped off of the carriage and looked at all of the jealous stares. His grin was big and he couldn't believe that everyone was envious. Well, almost everyone was.

Logan's eyes met Kendall's and, instead of resentment, he saw a longing. The blonde boy's impossibly emerald eyes quickly flickered away from him, a small blush on his cheeks that made him look stunning, and the brunette's smile vanished.

There was only one thought in Logan's mind; _I cannot kill him._

**Author's Note: **That was so long! Please R&R!


	4. Training with the Victor

**Author's Note: **Words cannot express how sorry I am that this is so late. I've just been so busy and I can't even begin to explain the crap that's been going on in my life. I just really haven't had any time to write, so I'm using my free time right now to pump this one out and give you all what you wanted!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! How many times must I saw this?

**Training with the Victor**

_He was running. His legs were flying across the pavement in a movement so fast that they became a blur of flesh, but he kept running. His muscles burned, his lungs ached, and his veins pumped battery acid. All of this didn't matter, though. What mattered was getting away._

_For a split second, he let his eyes travel behind him, taking in the twenty-three tributes that followed him. They all held furious glares and malicious smirks. One face stood out from all of the others; Kendall Knight._

_Kendall ran in front of everyone, taking the point position while everyone flanked him. In his grasp was a long, sharp, and thin sword. The fact that it was thin made no difference. It was going to be impaled through his heart._

_With a simple flick of his wrist, Kendall hurled the sword and it went straight through Logan's chest and sent him into oblivion._

Logan shot out of bed, sweat dripping down his brow and dousing his hair with salty wetness. He was panting, almost as if he'd really run instead of it just being a nightmare. His hands clutched at his chest, making sure that there was no sword sticking through it. When he found none, his breathing subsided. Looking to his right, Logan checked his alarm clock, a device that could wake you up at a specific time. Some thought that it was amazing, like Logan, but others, like the Career Districts, just rolled their eyes at it.

It was five in the morning, two hours before everyone was supposed to be up, but he knew that there was no way in hell that he would be getting back to sleep. Logan pushed the damp sheets away from his body and climbed out of bed. He slipped on a pair of leather moccasins that were tailored specifically for him. With a very shaky hand, he opened the door to the hallway very quietly.

Using his abnormally heightened hearing, Logan listened for any movement. He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, so he made his way out of the bedroom. His gaze moved from the right to the left. On the right was a set of stairs that led down to the main hall and to his left was everyone else's rooms. He opted to go to the right.

Logan tiptoed softly down stairs, pausing occasionally to listen for movement. He did this out of habit, for his hunting skills made him. His feet soon brought him out into the main hall where the people with wings covered the walls in soft colors. Logan walked over to the first one he saw and ran a hand over the painting. The winged-being was beautiful and almost inhuman.

The creature was in the air, clouds surrounding him. His sculpted body was flying, his legs sideways but his chest turned toward forward. The long hair that fell across his forehead was a dirty blonde and the eyes that stared back at Logan were a shining emerald. It's funny how much it looked like Kendall…

"They're angels," an exuberant, slightly accented voice said. Logan whipped his head around to see the Carlos boy from District 11 standing in the doorway to the dorms. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a small smile on his lips.

Logan sputtered for a few seconds. The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Angels?"

Carlos's smile grew and he unfolded his arms and crossed the floor to stand beside Logan. His eagerness practically radiated off of himself and Logan had to take a slight step away from him. Carlos just smiled and put a dry, rough hand on the same angel that Logan had been ogling a few seconds before. "Angels," Carlos started, "are wing-people. Mama used to tell me about them all of the time. They're messengers for the Creator. It's all part of this thing called Catholicism. Mama said it was a big thing before…" Carlos's voice trailed off, but the smile didn't leave his face.

Logan was confused. "What else about angels?" His curiosity got the better of him.

The Latino boy didn't seem at all offended. "They were supposed to be really pretty and, like, protectors or something." He just grinned at Logan and then started walking back towards the rooms. "You should get some sleep, ya know?"

Logan watched as Carlos skipped up the steps to the rooms. With one lest longing glance at the angel, he turned and followed Carlos back to his room to wait until seven.

Morning came all too slowly for one Logan Mitchell. A knock on his door gave him the signal that it was time for everyone to wake up for breakfast. He followed everyone downstairs into the mess hall. Without thought, he let his eyes drift towards the walls.

Every tribute sat down in their designated seats and started loading up their plates. Logan had never seen so much food in his life. It was almost surreal. He almost starting stuffing his face right there had it not been the haughty look he'd received by Jo, the girl from District 2. It got him to stop piling his plate and to start eating with the table manners his mother had once taught him how to use.

Logan was very aware of the blonde haired boy that was across from him and two seats down. He felt very subconscious, like he was being stared at, but every time he looked at Kendall, the boy's eyes were down at his food. Had he been paying more attention, he'd have noticed how the emerald eyes would flash his way whenever he wasn't checking.

When everyone had finished their breakfast, the tributes were paired with the victors for training. Logan felt smug when Camille snubbed him and stood with her back turned. Soon, the famous Gustavo strode towards them, his eyes bloodshot and the familiar scent of booze coating his every inch.

Gustavo's thick hand clamped down on Logan's shoulder and started dragging him towards the training arena. Camille stood back, open-mouthed that the victor had taken to Logan when she was 'clearly' the better tribute. With a small _humph _she followed the rest into the area.

The training arena was large and full of stations that trained in specific actions. Some were for strength, others for agility, and some were for basic survival skills. Logan took in everything and turned to Gustavo for guidance. The victor smiled at him and pushed Camille towards the hunting section. Offended, she went there without a sound.

Logan made a move to join her, but Gustavo held him back. "No need to go there, boy. I already know what you can do with a dagger. Hunting should be no problem. It's your weapon skills we got to work on."

The small brunette made no comment on how Gustavo would know about his hunting, but he let himself be pushed into the bow and arrow section. The next hour and a half was spent with target practice. Logan started off being terrible with the weapon but soon was able to yield it masterfully. With little comments from Gustavo, Logan pushed his ability further than he could have hoped.

After Logan had shot his tenth bull's-eye, he looked at the hunting station to find Camille struggling with snares. He then looked back at Gustavo who was very sneakily sipping from a flask. Before he could stop himself, Logan blurted out, "Why did you choose me?"

Gustavo looked up from his drink and then looked back down. Fiddling with the cap of it, he said, "There are twenty-four of you. Only one comes out. I may have a chance with you, boy. She's not worth spit, but you," he paused to chuckle slightly, "you have more chance than anyone could hope for."

Logan made no comment as Gustavo then led him to the camouflage section. He spent his time there until lunch learning how to mix leaves and dirt and other materials into paint. He then was taught how to put them into combinations of how to stay in stealth in any type of environment.

A bell rang out beckoning everyone to food. The victors made their way to the victor table while the tributes had a table of their own. Everyone was starving from all of the training, but Logan wasn't for he hadn't really done much. He snacked lightly on some cheese and crackers, and even had a bread roll, too.

While everyone was still eating, Logan wandered off back into the training arena. The sound of a continuing _thwap! _drew his attention to the sword section. When Logan saw the figure there, he immediately hid behind a training dummy and watched.

Kendall stood there, his shirt on the floor and his jeans hanging low on his hips. He picked up a sharp, thin sword and positioned it by his ear, just like Logan does when he's hunting. With a lightning fast flick of the wrist, the sword went straight through a dummy's heart. Logan clutched his chest right above his own heart. It was just like in his dream…

The muscular blonde went to the dummy and tugged his sword out of it. He then put himself back into position and repeated the whole action. Logan came out of his hiding place and walked slowly to the sword section. He tilted his head to one side and just watched. Kendall went from the sword again, and when he turned to go back to his starting position, he saw Logan. The boy jumped slightly and the sword came up to be thrown. Logan's arms flew up to protect his chest, but Kendall stopped just in time.

"What are you doing in here?" Kendall said his voice husky and surprised.

Logan just stood there gawking at the much chiseled chest in front of him. When he recovered his wits, he answered Kendall's question with another question. "Shouldn't you be having lunch?"

Kendall cocked an eyebrow and gave him a small smirk. "Shouldn't you?"

Logan crossed his arms and lifted his chin in what was usually a defensive manner, but there was playfulness in each of their tones that reminded Logan of his parents when his father was still alive. Kendall's eyes had a small twinkle in them that Logan had never seen before.

The two stood there, having a teasing stare-off. Kendall opened up his mouth to say something, but the bell signaling that lunch was over rang and the arena filled up with everyone else. Logan was being dragged away by Gustavo but, for once, he caught Kendall's eyes on him.

Logan shuffled his feet along the floor and took a chance for a small look at the victor.

Gustavo was just staring at him with a knowing gaze, full of pity and understanding.

**Author's Note: **Okay, yeah, so this is this chapter! Thoughts? Please review! I'm sorry I couldn't get this done until now. Also, I'm writing a new story! Look out for it! And I threw in a little Cargan friendship for MooMooMik!


End file.
